


Mine Alone

by Oxymoroff



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there is literally zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymoroff/pseuds/Oxymoroff
Summary: He wanted to make sure Haru felt loved, and in turn feel Haru’s love for as long as he could. Only he was allowed to.





	Mine Alone

__Haru stirs as the rays of sun peek ever so shyly through the gaps in the curtains of their shared bedroom, as if feeling hesitant to interrupt the two figures sleeping so peacefully. He lifts his head from where it was cradled upon Makoto's broad chest just enough to look him in the eyes as he also awakens, sleepy smile alight with soft green eyes like sunlight filtered through young leaves, directed completely at haru with an utmost fondness.

  
"Makoto?" haru speaks up, interrupting the soft sounds of birds chirping happily and the silent conversation being exchanged through mere glances.

  
"Yes, dear?" Makoto whispers like a secret told between them, reserved only for Haru, smoothing his soft, sleep disheveled black hair down with gentle caresses.

  
Haru instinctively leans into his warm touch, blue eyes looking impossibly clear and content. "Why do you love me so much?" he murmurs softly, unsure of himself.

  
Green eyes blow wide at the sudden question, _What brought this on?_ and he quickly answers his own question by realizing that he doesn't much care, he’s always happy to let Haru know how much he truly adores him.

"Hmm" Makoto's hands still in his hair. "I love everything about Haru." he continues, talking as though Haru wasn't currently in the room with him, lying in his arms, lest he lose his nerve. "I love his stubbornness and his lack of care for social norms." he laughs.

  
Haru leans his head back down onto his chest, face heating, ear pressed to Makoto's heartbeat which has sped up, creating a rhythm for Haru's ears only.

  
"I love the way he takes care of people and makes sure they're okay in his own, quiet, manner. I love the way his blue eyes reflect like pools of water when I look at them, dazzling and bright and so beautiful. His soft smiles and hands, slightly cool to the touch."

Makoto's face begins burning up, growing hyper aware of the fact that Haru can hear how much his heart has sped up just talking about him, he runs his hands through his hair once more to distract himself. "I love his silky dark hair. And I love his smooth voice and the way it calls my name." Makoto falters a bit but finishes quietly, voice barely a whisper "I love that I get to be the one to hold him like this."

  
Haru lifts on his elbows to look Makoto in the eyes. "Makoto is mine." he declares pressing a kiss to his chin.

The tips of Makoto’s ears turn bright red as he is rendered speechless by three mere words said by that beautiful voice he loves most. He attempts to bring his hands up to cover his face, nearly tearing up at Haru’s declaration, but is stopped by Haru’s hands grabbing hold of them, pinning one to the side and bringing the other to his mouth. Haru’s lips brush over his left hand ring finger.

“Makoto’s hands are mine.” Haru murmurs, lips brushing warm skin with every syllable.

Makoto closes his eyes, feeling intoxicated, not quite used to receiving so much unabashed affection from Haru. He was normally more quiet and reserved in his displays of affection.

Haru’s lips pepper kisses onto his eyelids. “Makoto's eyes are only for me.” he feels the words softly breathed onto his face.

The next words he hears whispered into his ear. “Makoto’s ears are for me.” He bites his lip, attempting to contain a groan.

Haru coaxes him to stop biting with a thumb running down his lips and kisses the indents left behind by his teeth away. “His lips are only for me to kiss.” Haru says the words against his lips, their breaths intermingling causing Makoto to nearly lose himself.

Haru moves down, his spine in a feline arc as he presses a kiss to Makoto’s rapidly rising and falling chest, just over his heart. “Makoto's heart is mine and mine alone.”

“Ahh… It - It always has been, Haruka.” Makoto says shakily, voice thick with adoration and want.

Haru smiles, a real, true smile that is so rare Makoto actually begins to tear up this time, only serving to make Haru’s smile soften all the more. _His love was always so soft._

He leans down and kisses his eyes to stop the tears.

“I’m sorry, Haru. I’m being embarrassing aren't I?”

“I wouldn't want Makoto any other way.” Haru sits up, straddling Makoto’s hips. “Makoto is perfect the way he is.” He clutches onto one of Makoto’s hands, bringing it up to press it over his own heart. “I also belong only to Makoto.”

Makoto does cover his face at that declaration, face flushing embarrassingly bright. Nanase Haruka would be the death of him and he found that he didn't at all mind.

“You know what other part of Makoto is only for me?” Haru asks, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes as he crawls down the length of Makoto’s body.

Never mind, Makoto did mind. He didn't want to die if it meant he could have more experiences like this with the love of his life. He wasn't ready to go yet and he didn't think Haru would be willing to let him go anytime soon either.

He wanted to make sure Haru felt loved, and in turn, be able to feel Haru’s love for as long as he could. Only he was allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure unadulterated, sugary sweet fluff. (oh my god I am such a sucker for possessive Haru and Makoto who is super sentimental and just a liiittle bit of a crybaby)
> 
> Umm hi. I've been in the Free! fandom and shipping MakoHaru from the sidelines since 2013. I didn't feel compelled to start creating my own content until recently because I didn't feel like I could do this ridiculously adorable ship justice but here we are I guess. I also drew fanart for it for the first time earlier this year. Oh man, MakoHaru is so good I don't know if I'll ever be over it. MakoHaru invented love tbh.  
> I also have a fantasy "witch and his assistant" kinda AU planned that i've already accidentally written 4000 words for so we'll see where that goes. I'm really not a great writer but fuck if MakoHaru doesn't make me want to tRY. Maybe I'll finish it someday. Idek. Thank you for reading!


End file.
